Hadou
Kidō (鬼道, Demon Path) is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. Types of Kidō Hadō (破道, Path of Destruction): Utilizes Kidō energy to directly damage an opponent. Bakudō (縛道, Path of Binding): A more general category consisting of spells used to deter an opponent in various ways, such as binding, disorientation, barriers, and tracking spells. Many Bakudō also cause damage as a secondary effect. Chiyudō (治癒道, Path of Healing): A special subset of Kidō that enables a user to manipulate energy in order to cure ailments and heal wounds. This is unique to those who have the 4th Division technique. Kindō (禁言道, Path of Forbidden Words): An exclusive and highly dangerous set of Kidō, the Path of Forbidden Words is open for training only to those have have attained 10,000 Kidō. Kidō System 'Equipping Kidō' The number associated with a Kidō indicates the level of skill and power required to cast it. Additionally, the user's Kidō stat must be greater than the cost of a spell in order to equip it. Shinigami and Vizards have 3 slots by default, and a new slot is gained for every 500 points in the Kidō stat. 'Slot Chart' Depending on the level of a spell, it may require multiple slots to equip. Spells which fall under the same number must still be equipped separately, but extensions don't require any additional slots. Using Kidō Most Kidō are cast from the hands by reciting an incantation, but some may differ; pay attention to any special movements or rituals which may be mentioned in the spell's description. As a general rule, only one spell should be cast per turn in a battle unless a special technique is being used. Reciting an incantation takes time, so be realistic; an opponent who isn't otherwise occupied may be able to interrupt before the spell is completed. Kidō spells are cast by draining an amount equal to the cost of the spell from the user's reiatsu. The quantity of Reiatsu a player has available to spend on Kidō is determined by their Kidō stat multiplied by 1.5. For example, a Shinigami with a Kidō stat of 1,500 may cast 2,250 points worth of spells. Damage Calculation Overall, common sense should be used in determining the amount of damage caused by a spell. A target's ability to dodge should also be determined by circumstances; a high Hohō stat is not a free ticket to dodge. The level of a spell, its function and physical attributes, the caster's reiatsu and Kidō stat, and the strength of an opponent all factor into how much damage a spell can cause. Even a low level Hadō can be powerful in the right hands. Kidō Techniques *'Eishōhaki' (詠誦破棄, Revocation of the Recited Poem): Allows the user to bypass of the chanting of a Kidō spell and simply state the name. However, this also results in a drop in the efficacy of the bypassed Kidō. A user can only bypass an incantation if their Kidō stat is at least twice the required cost of a spell, and a bypassed spell will only be half as effective as a properly-incanted one, regardless of prowess. : Requirements: 5,000 Kidō *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, Trailing Incantation): A very skilled Kidō practitioner may use this technique to strengthen a bypassed spell after it has been cast. The user first skips the incantation using Eishōhaki, in order to get a quick effect, and then speaks the incantation aloud afterward in order to strengthen it. Of limited use for instant or projectile attacks, this is mainly used to strengthen barriers and persistent effects. : Requirements: 5,000 Kidō Hadō (破道, Path of Destruction) Hadō utilizes kidou energy to directly damage an opponent. Hadō #1 - 30 Each Hadō spell in this tier occupies 1 Slot: Kamaitachi (Sickle Wind) - Hadou #9, 90 Kidou :Description: Directs an air current to slash with the force of a normal sword's swing. The cuts will be very light, but dozens of them may be released with a single casting. Distance: 0-15 feet (most effective at close-range) Incantation: Slice open the gaps to Heaven's gateway! Draw the hidden blade. Hadou #9, Kamaitachi! Flow Break - Hadou #10, 60 kidou :Description: Surrounds the target ally (or self) with a thin layer of energy that will separate their being with that of another. Used in situations where someone is being forcefully held on to and needs to be released. It will cause an electricution like discomfort and pain in the attacker. Incantation: The free of mind desire release. Be discharged from these binds! Hadou #10, Flow Break! Hoteruchion (Hot Soil) - Hadou #11, 70 Kidou :Description: This turns the ground underneath the opponent fiery hot, burning the soles of their feet. The area covered is about five square feet. The heat is strong enough to penetrate through footwear. The effect lasts for two turns before the area begins to cool off again. Cast repetitively, it's also great for cookouts. Incantation: From within, the heart of the earth beats strongly and its blood runs hot. Hadou #11, Hoteruchion! Tsuzuri Raiden - Hadou #11, 80 Kidou :Description: Imbues an electrical charge to the caster's hands, and by extension, anything he is holding. Incantation: Thunder and lightning are but putty in my hands. I can grasp the storms themselves and shock the world with all my might! Hadou #11, Tsuzuri Raiden! Inflamari - Hadou #11, 95 Kidou :Description: Creates a wave of fire that speeds towards the enemy. Weakness lies with the fact that it's connected to the ground. Incantation: From the thousand grains of sand, to the very tops of the mountains. Let us hear you roar Earth Mother. Hadou #11, Inflamari. Infurnus - Hadou #12, 135 Kidou :Description: By placing their palm to the ground, the user causes a pillar of fire to leap forth from the ground at any point within 10 feet of their hand. Incantation: From the spirit of the earth, and by the wrath of heaven, be purified. Hadou #12, Infurnus. Kaishou (Sweeping Victory) - Hadou #12, 80 Kidou :Description: The user rolls their palm outward, a small wave of spiritual energy being released. The wave moves fast and low to ground, hovering only a few inches above it. While not very damaging, because of its speed and center of gravity, it is used by many shinigami to throw their opponent's off balance by attack their legs. Usually used as a surprise tactic or a way for a shinigami to stall for time. Incantation: Downward spiral, Wayward wind. While the wind be my will, your own folly shall be your downfall. Hadou #12, Kaishou. Sou Ryo Meku - Hadou #13, 85 Kidou :Description: The user's sword is imbued with a staggering effect which is released on contact, briefly weakening the target's grip and knocking them off-balance. Incantation: You will fumble in your opposition of my quest! Hadou #13, Sou Ryo Meku. Cold Steel - Hadou #14, 90 Kidou :Description: The caster's zanpakuto is covered in a sheen of ice that lasts for two rounds. The ice is particularly dry, causing a burning and freezing sensation to enemies. Incantation: The coldest ice which burns like open flame. Hadou #14, Cold Steel. Genshi (Atom) - Hadou #15, 100 Kidou :Description: The user of this kidou charges the energy into their body. Rings of reisatsu then glow at three points around their body and burst out, slashing out at everything in an atom like formation. The energy blasts are as strong as blades and can cut the skin. Incantation: The south gate is broken. The north gate shatters. Hadou #15, Genshi. Touza Raiden - Hadou #15, 110 Kidou :Description: Immediately after the incantation is spoken a powerful electrical shock is released in air around the user. The current only lasts for a few seconds, but if another person or metallic object comes into contact with the user, the current will electrocute the attacker or run through the metal object to the person holding it. The shock is only powerful enough to provide a small shock throughout the body; this is used mostly to defend against any physical attacks. Incantation: Don the armor of the thunder god and strike back, Hadou #15 Touza Raiden. Hiashi (Spreading Fire)- Hadou #16, 120 Kidou :Description: An auburn luminous Kidou circumference, of about 4 feet diameter, is drawn on the ground, underneath the target's feet and a fire eruption is shot upwards. Incantation: Subjects of fire, dance! Hadou #16, Hiashi. Dragon's Breath - Hadou #17, 125 Kidou :Description: After chanting the incantation, the user gathers kidou energy at their lungs. The energy is then forced out, changing into the form of fire once it leaves the body. The attack stretches out for about 2 yards, it's range growing larger the farther out it goes. This attack can be used three times before the energy is exhausted, but it grows weaker with every use. Incantation: Soaring red dog, drink the balm of flame. Into his eyes leaps the dragon's spark. Hadou #17, Dragon's Breath. Star Shriek Blast- Hadou #18, 95 Kidou :Description: This kidou generates heat and can be used to brighten even the darkest area within a 20ft radius. Other than the fact that this spell is meant to attack the sight of all that gaze into its light, Star Shriek Blast, is a harmless, but useful kidou. The user forms a pearl colored orb in the palm of their hand and holds it high above their head. After saying the incantation, the orb makes a noise similar to that of a charging cero and moments later, it will douse the area with a multitude of bright rays from every direction, except beneath the caster, granting up to 3 allies immunity from the effects. This kidou expires after one round. Once the user acquires 2000 kidou, the range and longevity of this spell will double. Incantation: Midnight air comfort the dreary. Sunlit orb blind thy sight, Hadou #18, Star Shriek Blast! Cosmos Summit - Hadou #19, 140 Kidou :Description: Summons three large pedestals made of stone from the ground to slam into the target. Incantation: Cast yourself upon the sacrificial altar. Three sinners rise and pray to an indifferent universe. Hadou #19, Cosmos Summit. Reaper - Hadou #20, 150 Kidou :Description: A simple and easy to use kidou. The user sends out a thin, sonic blade of kidou energy. The blade is only about 2-3 inches thick, and about 2-3 meters tall. Upon impact, the blade cuts rather than explodes. . Incantation: Slice through the beast's sin. Bleed the flesh and cleanse the soul. Hadou #20, Reaper. Deadly Quill - Hadou #22, 175 Kidou :Description: The user throws a ball of their energy into the air. The ball bursts into a multitude of black feathers, seemingly hundreds in amount. The feathers then turn their quills onto the target and all violently shoot down and pierce that person. Incantation: Black bird Hemaskas. Feed the trickster's black rain. Hadou #22, Deadly Quill. Raigen - Hadou #24, 200 Kidou :Description: Lightning based damage on opponent. User gathers spiritual energy into the palm, until the energy forms around his/her forearm. He/she then releases a searing electric wave that travels over fifty feet and last for about five seconds. Incantation: Thor's pride springs forth from me. The power of the skies give me strength. Hadou #24, Raigen! Kujikubofu (Crushing Storm) - Hadou #24, 400 Kidou :Description: With the user's arm pointed outward and palm-up, the caster points their index and middle finger towards the opponent. A bright blue circle appears around the target area, up to twenty feet in diameter. Once the caster lifts their pointed fingers upward, a violent explosion occurs within the circle. Incantation: Rain reach the complacent bottom feeders. Ye Lord reward the honest and earnest with your mercy, beat the devil's tail and awaken his nostalgic wrath. Hadou #24, Kujikubofu! Breaking Palm - Hadou #25, 220 Kidou :Description: The user of this attack focuses Kidou energy into their hands, the entire hands soon becoming covered in the energy. The energy is constant, and will stay as long as the person wills it to. This technique gives the hands a great destructive force, allowing it to punch holes in walls and greatly increase that person's striking power - to the point of being able to fracture or break bone. The power of the fist becomes stronger the longer the person keeps the energy concentrated, the energy becoming more taxing to keep it going. After two rounds, the user must pay 100 kidou per turn. Incantation: Forbidden hand formed of the soul, strike with the might of a titan. Hadou #25, Breaking Palm. Kaminari (Lightning Bolt) - Hadou #26, 270 Kidou :Description: A chasing electric orb of around 2 feet diameter is formed 6 feet above the target's head and a lightning bolt is shot downwards. Incantation: The forbidden tower devours nine stars. The eye of the heavenly god cries. Hadou #26, Kaminari. Harinezumi - Hadou #27, 250 Kidou/Yammarashi, 500 Kidou :Description: A kidou that is used when on is trapped by their opponent in a physical attack. The user's spiritual pressure converges, and then explodes out of the user in multiple directions, stabbing anyone within breathing range of the user with sharp energy spines. The spikes start out only a few inches long, but can be very annoying and painful. The spikes will also break off and dig into the victim. The spikes for Harine start out at 1 inch, but gains an inch for every 100 kidou you gain afterwards. However, the maximum length of the spikes can only been increased to 2ft maximum. Incantation: Quill of heaven, script this poem of needles. Hadou #27, Harinezumi. Extension: By clasping their hands together and chanting the word Yammarashi the user of this spell can caused the spikes caught in their victim to explode. Banshiissei - Hadou #28, 1.4 times the Bakudou used :Description: A Bakudou removal spell. The caster focuses a great amount of energy out of the user to push away and nullify a Bakudou spell. Since there are many different types of bakudou, there is no set rate. This spell requires physical contact with the target spell, but can disperse Bakudou almost instantly. Incantation: The captured begs for freedom, selling their souls for a chance to escape. The cornered man forcing his last hand. Hadou #28, Banshiissei. Lightning Rod - Hadou #29, 275 Kidou :Description: When cast, a bolt of kidou energy forms and strikes unerringly to the caster's zanpakuto. Within the following round, the first person to come in contact with the blade, besides the user, will receive a powerful shock. Incantation: Beware he who touches this blade for the might of the hammer shall fall upon you. Hadou #29, Lightning Rod. Ryuu Kushami (Dragon's Sneeze) - Hadou #29, 500 Kidou :Description: Upon gathering kidou into the lungs, the user will expel dozens of small fireballs from their mouth. The orbs will scatter out in a fifteen-foot cone. The flames are sticky, and will burn where they land for two rounds. Incantation: Winged lizard of the sky, feel the tickle and spit the fire. Hadou #29, Ryuu Kushami! Aisu - Hadou #30, 280 Kidou :Description: The user gathers water spiritons in their hand, aiming then at the target. Once the energy is release, a thick powerful wave of water shoots out. The water freezes as soon as it flies out, forming a powerful Ice spear that can pierce through the enemy on contact. Aisu has a max reach of 50ft. Incantation: The Frozen hand breaks, melting away the sun. The frosty breath blows, relentlessly assaulting the wind. The binding ice collapses, nurturing the earth's plants. Hadou #30, Aisu. Big Bang - Hadou #30, 300 Kidou :Description: Big Bang is used when the user of the kidou forms a small ball of energy no bigger than the size of a baby's fist within their palm. When completely formed, the kidou looks like a miniature sun, but it has no heat to it and it doesn't harm the user. Until it is used, it simply floats off an inch from the user's palm. However, the indiscrete size and small chant belay the kidou's true power. When launched at a target people take the habit of launching the kidou with a flick of the thumb, the kidou will explode with the power of a half a pound of dynamite. Its overall power is not only able to punch holes in walls, if used by an expert it can be powerful enough to level small cabins and so fast that most of the time it won't be seen coming. Because of this, the kidou is not only useful for combat situation but for missions where an untraceable diversion is needed. Incantation: Break the dragon's jaw, little firestar. Hadou #30, Big Bang. Hadou #31-50 Shakkahou (Shot of Red Fire) - Hadou #31, 320 Kidou :Description: Fires a searing, explosive orb of red energy at an opponent. Incantation: "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hadou #31, Shakkahou. Glass Spear - Hadou #32, 350 Kidou :Description: The user forms a sharp burst of spiritual pressure into their palm. As the power is released, the energy burst out into a powerful spear, hitting targets up to fifteen feet away. The spear is about two inches in diameter, and dissipates shortly after it is cast, regardless of whether it pierces the target or not. Obstructions not formed of energy or dense Reishi are penetrated easily, though even a simple Kidou barrier will blunt the spear enough to prevent penetration of the target. Incantation: "My hand holds the power to destroy a god. Piercing through the very core of creation. Break! Hadou #32, Glass Spear." Akekataki - Hadou #33, 480 Kidou :Description: When the user is injured and bleeding, Akekataki will temporarily charge the blood to have an acidic burning property to anything that touches it aside from themselves. The effect will cause damage by burning and irritation to skin, lasting for a maximum of three rounds. Incantation: "The scorching breath of life, sixteen rivers flow from the burning citadel. Hadou #33, Akekataki." Soukatsui - Hadou #33, 375 Kidou :Description: Projects a flat projectile of Kidou that bears down on a target and violently explodes upon contact. Incantation: Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou #33, Soukatsui! Oil Bomb - Hadou #33, 300 Kidou :Description: The user gathers kidou energy in their lungs and then shoots it from their mouth in a massive spray of volatile oil. Fire lit from this oil will burn for three rounds unless otherwise extinguished. Incantation: This world of ours has made me sick, let all I see now become slick! Hadou #33, Oil Bomb! One Hundred Wooden Arrows - Hadou #33, 600 Kidou :Description: When the incantation is finished, the user summons 100 wooden arrows out of thin air. These arrows are then fired at a high velocity like a bullet. Only 100 arrows may form per cast. Arrows may be summoned from your general location and have a range of 30 ft. Incantation: The arrows that fell a hero. Falling sun. Mourn, precious moon, for the withering earth. Hadou #33, One Hundred Wooden Arrows. Ice Lance - Hadou #34, 350 Kidou + 350 (Extension) :Description: The user gathers kidou energy in their palm and then shoots it at a target in the form of a horizontal pillar of ice. This kidou has a range of thirty feet. Incantation: "My hand holds the power freeze the earth, subduing the very core of creation. Hadou #34, Ice Lance!" Extension: A caster can cause thick sheets of ice to spread from a wound inflicted by Ice Lance. This extension can only be used immediately after a target is struck. Daiken - Hadou #35, 400 Kidou :Description: An expansion of Hadou #7, Kireha, Daiken creates an energy blade around one of the caster's hands, with a width 1.5 times that of the user's hand. The total length of the blade can range from barely beyond the user's fingertips, to three hand-lengths from their fingertips. The hand which is surrounded by the blade must remain flat while this kidou is in use. In combat, this spell lasts 3 rounds before it must be re-cast. Incantation: "Energies of the dark one, take my heart and forge for me a blade! Hadou #35, Daiken!" Cinder - Hadou #35, 425 Kidou :Description: The user charges their kidou energy into their left or right arm. Their arm it then engulfed in flames. The flames don't hurt the user or burn their clothing, but it will do just that to anything else in comes into contact with. The flames last for about two turns before they burn out, but that isn't its primary use. The primary means of attack for this move is to force all those forces from the arm to the hand and release it in one giant burst, large enough to completely engulf the body of an average-sized person. Incantation: "Skin replaced by scale, nail swapped for claw, tooth succeeded in fang. The eye of the dead dragon opens. Hadou #35, Cinder." Kancho - Hadou #36, 420 Kidou :Description: The spell's high cost comes from its lack of gesture required to cast. At the end of the chant, a spire of earth shoots diagonally up from behind the opponent. This spire is infused with the kidou energy, and has a maximum extending range of 10 feet before the spell's effects stop. The caster can manipulate the length however they wish. Incantation: "Adults cry as the children reap what they deem theirs. Crimson blood to tired reflexes, I summon thy infantilism. Hadou #36, Kancho." Daishou - Hadou #37, 460 Kidou : Description: An advanced version of the first Hadou, Daishou creates a large black arrow imprinted on the ground. All objects and people up to ten feet above the arrow are violently launched in the direction that the arrow points at high speeds. When used on substantially weaker spirits, this kidou has been known to smash the target's body against metal and stone with the sheer force of impact. Incantation: "In furor my enemy cries! May the earth god accelerate his ruin and bring me victory, Hadou #37, Daishou!" Seeping Darkness - Hadou #38, 480 Kidou :Description: After chanting the spell, either the caster's weapon or hands are coated in a layer of dark energy. The next five attacks will infect the target with the energy. The wounds in an infected area are unable to be healed and bleed more than normal. The infection will go away after one week or it can be removed by someone with medical knowledge. Incantation: A lingering feeling of dread. An unshakable feeling of anxiety. The inescapable feeling of desecration. Hadou #38, Seeping Darkness. Coiling Abyss - Hadou #38, 500 Kidou :Description: The user slams their fist into the ground; their hand sinking into a black pool below and their entire forearm is engulfed. The creeping darkness then sails out towards the target, deadly serpentine shadows shooting out at the target. The shadows lash out violently at the target, striking like whips. Incantation: "Like darkness salt the earth, let my anger burn away life. Rise, venomous coil, winding the day into night. Hadou #38, Coiling Abyss." Dead Air - Hadou #39, 575 Kidou :Description: Large amounts of air are compressed to the size of a small ball in the palm of the user's hand. This heavily compressed air is thrown at the opponent. When the ball makes contact or when the user detonates the sphere, the released air acts like a vacuum blade. Incantation: "God of the wind, release your strength. Call forth the calm before the storm. Hadou #39, Dead Air." Kanen (Inflammable) - Hadou #40, 600 Kidou :Description: The kanji (Kanen) shoots forth from the user's extended fingertips. If it lands on a target, it will begin releasing a greenish-gray flammable gas that surrounds the target and everything within a fifteen-foot radius. The vapor will hang in the air for three rounds before it begins to dissipate. Incantation: "Blood to fuel, skin to tinder, bones to kindling. The spark of life, the wind of death. Hadou #40, Kanen." Extension: Kogasu, 300 Kidou. Speaking the extension aloud will cause the kanji to burn away, igniting any fumes around the target. Altar - Hadou #41, 600 Kidou :Description: The user presses their hands to the ground as they chant this spell. Stone javelins shoot forth from the ground, surrounding the opponent. At the user's command, the javelins will simultaneously thrust towards the point at their center. Altar begins with 4 javelins; two additional javelins may be added for every 1000 in the kidou stat. However, every pair of javelins in excess of four costs an extra 200 kidou. The maximum number of spears is capped at 10. Each javelin appears 5 ft from the target, they are all about one yard in length and 4 inches in thickness. The spears can surround an opponent for two rounds before they must be used, or else they will disintegrate. Incantation: "Screaming earth rushes from the ground striking down all those who stand in its way, Mother nature's fury made real. The frightening power revealed. Hadou #41, Altar!" Kongoubaku (Adamantine Blast) - Hadou #42, 625 Kidou :Description: A large, fiery orange sphere of kidou energy is launched at the target, similar to Shakkahou. Upon impact, jagged metal shrapnel is launched from the center of the burning kidou energy. Incantation: Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Immolation and devastation, the wind sages rage, cast the spears ahead! Hadou #42, Kongoubaku. Burst Stream - Hadou #43, 635 Kidou :Description: The user of this spell gathers energy into their hands. The energy then calls upon the elements of water, causing a spherical ball of liquid to form between the users palms. The Energy is then shot out with a great burst of strength. A screw-like whirlpool shoots from the orb blasting right at the target, up to a range of 20 feet. Incantation: "The power of the raging sea lies within me, the savage power twisting and turning as it pleads to be let free. The monstrous force aching to corrode everything before it. Hadou #43, Burst Stream." Gaki Rekkou (Raging Light Fang) - Hadou #48, 800 Kidou :Description: The user taps the air with their hand or zanpakuto, making a green circle of energy one meter in diameter before firing numerous piercing beams of the same green light from its center, spread in a cage-like formation. ''Incantation: Carriage of thunder. Gap of the spinning wheel. Divide this light and let it tear away the darkness. Hadou #48, Gaki Rekkou.'' Jiraigen - Hadou #50, 950 Kidou :Description: The user sends their spiritual energy out in a series of 10 waves. The waves spread around the opponent and each of the waves becomes a small sphere. The spheres are about 1 foot in diameter and they surround the target randomly in a 10ft radius. The balls don't do anything at first, however, if the target trips one of the orbs or if the user sets them off, they will all explode in a chain reaction. Incantation: "Untied from a crimson ribbon, the scent of rain, cry of children. In each of these hearts, place your hopes for the future. Hadou #50, Jiraigen." Hadou #51-70 Haien (Abolishing Flames) - Hadou #54, 1100 Kidou :Description: A powerful spell, Haien allows the user to incinerate a part of their opponent's body. To tap into this power, the user chants the spell beforehand. Then, by throwing the flame from their hand(or by grabbing their opponent) they can burn a part of the target's body inside out. However, the damage done is decreased if the target has considerably more reiatsu than the caster, and if the caster is using the spell from range. Incantation: A civilization crumbles, birds scream the music of destruction. Bring forth the fires which purge the land of sin, Hadou #54, Haien. Hyouheki (Ice Wall) - Hadou #55, 1150 Kidou :Description: The user reels back on arm then shoots it forward. The gather energy lashes out, splitting the earth apart as it charges towards the target. Large chunks of ice (about five feet on average with a total distance of about 10m and a width of 4 feet) shoot out, freezing and shredding anything that gets in their way. If something is directly caught in the path of the attack it can even before trapped in the ice itself. Incantation: The coldest memory of childhood emerges from a sparkling rift. Sting, rattle, shatter. Divide the land with a bitter mountain. Hadou #55, Hyouheki. Reaving Wind - Hadou #57, 1250 Kidou :Description: A fierce wind fills the air, viciously circling around the user's target. The fierce gate of wind traps the user inside the power attack and the winds start to turn red. The wind streaks then start to shoot out violently, striking out at the target like claws from a feral beast. Incantation: Gods of wind grace your humble servant with your presence. Destroy the infidel which speaks lowly of you and restore you titles as the true kings. Hadou #57, Reaving Wind. Tenran (Orchid Sky) - Hadou #58, 1300 Kidou :Description: This Hadou forms an orchid coloured whirlwind that is shot straight at the opponent. The tornado is capable of disrupting people in flight, making it especially effective against airborne enemies. Incantation: Disrupt flight, motions of the air, let them fall to the ground, in failure. Hadou #58, Tenran. Homurahana (Blaze Petals)- Hadou #61, 1400 Kidou :Description: After the spell's incantation is finished, a large flutter of red petals puffs from the caster's body, slowly dispersing away from him and floating within a 20-foot radius. The higher the caster Kidou status, the more petal he releases. When the petals touch a target, other than the caster, they will stick. Beware the 'friendly fire'. When the caster snaps his fingers, the nearest petals burst on fire, transmitting the scorching flames to the others by contact, in an incendiary chain reaction. The flames wither the further the petals are from the burning epicenter. Incantation: The crimson goddess weeps upon the fallen demon. Seven suns. Forty-nine martyrs. The heavenly flower burns for an ephemeral aeon. Hadou #61, Homurahana. Gouka - Hadou #62, 1470 kidou :Description: The user sets his palm on the ground and creates a circle of fire around his opponent. This circle of fire is 12 metres in diameter the area in between will then turn black instantly and shoot up flames as high as 20-25 meters. Incantation: Flames from the pits of hell arise and heed my call. Scorch the land, and clear it of all impurity. Burn! Hadou #62, Gouka! Raikouhou - Hadou #63, 1500 Kidou :Description: Fires a massive wave of electrical energy at a target. Incantation: Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadou #63, Raikouhou. Souren Soukatsui - Hadou #63, 1500 Kidou :Description: Fires twin projectiles of blue Kidou energy, which explode violently upon impact with a target. Incantation: Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadou #63, Souren Soukatsui. Kageyakedo - Hadou #64, 1600 Kidou :Description: Upon casting this Kidou, all the shadows in the area immediately condense under the target area, creating a shadow pentagram on the ground. From the shadow pentagram, waves of dark energy flow up from the ground, lashing at anything under the area of influence. Taking a direct hit from this attack causes serious burns from the energies that flow within the attack. If the target is struck by the waves of dark energy, whatever part of their flesh which was struck is left jet black, the burn marks left from the acidic properties of the kidou. The more shadows within the area, the more powerful the attack becomes. Incantation: Corrupter of souls, demon of the night. Five points of darkness joined, the embers die. Hadou #64, Kageyakedo. Hofuku Akki (Creeping Spirit) - Hadou #65, 1600 Kidou :Description: The user puts their heels together and spreads out both arms while casting this kidou. Once completed, both caster and a single target within thirty feet will be surrounded in darkness as a dark, ghastly shape emerges from the caster's chest. The shadowy visage is tied to the caster's soul but not under their control. It will move quickly, jumpily toward its first victim and stab its claws into the target's chest. The claws will reach out through the initial target and attack anything within fifteen feet (dealing half damage), and again from those targets to strike anything within ten feet (dealing one quarter damage). The caster is forced to pay 400 reiatsu for each additional target. Incantation: Light fades, the soul wanes, barbed fingers reach from the depths. Cast aside all hopes. Hadou #65, Hofuku Akki. Landslide - Hadou #66, 1800 Kidou :Description: Stomping their foot against the ground, the user summons a large shift in the earth to flow upward. The flow of earth then slides down within the area of the target. The target is then buried within dirt, rocks, mud, and any other material within the soil. Also, if this attack is used on a slope, the attack is even faster because the first part does not have to activate and the earth will simply shift and engulf the target. Incantation: Shave, Grand Mountain. Let your soul fly free, and your flesh roll down. Hadou #66, Landslide. Anjinryuumei - Hadou #68, 1500 kidou :Description: This hadou is simple in form, but when properly employed can be of significant use in the field of combat. By focusing their kidou energies, the caster is able to summon forth a brilliant orb of golden light. When first summoned, anyone in the area of effect(30') may be blinded for one round at the sheer intensity and sudden presence of this potent kidou. This is determined by the user's Kidou stat. The caster may attempt to anchor this orb in one of three ways. With guaranteed success, they may attempt to anchor the effect to their own person or an object within 50' of the caster's position when the spell is incanted. Lastly, they may attempt to fire it at and tether it to an enemy, though the success of this maneuver is dependant on their Kidou stat. Once anchored, the golden ball eliminates and forbids all shadows to appear in a 30-foot radius around its point of origin. Beyond this, shadows and illumination effects may act as they please. Further, the caster will always know where the anchored object or person is, regardless of their visual state. This would allow the caster to direct attacks towards the enemy (physical obstacles cannot be bypassed by this spell, so you can't shoot through walls without the wall interfering even if you know where the enemy is). This effect endures for five minutes. Incantation: "Strength of mind, temperance of soul, abstinence of body. Bring forth the manifestation of my trials, reveal the wisdom of my ages, show a fragment of nirvana! Hadou #68, Anjinryuumei!" Hadou #71-90 Writhing Spark - Hadou #72, 1800 Kidou : Description: A large coiling stream of electric power is formed and shot out by the user, reaching fifteen feat in length. The coil then starts to bear down on the target with a powerful magnetic force. The force starts to tug at the target’s bodies, causing severe pain, then crashes into the target at full force; shocking them. Incantation: Destructive forces of the skies crash down and rend the land. Sear through all evil and smother it in your unforgiving light. Hadou #72, Writhing Spark! Hyakurai (One Hundred Thunderclaps)- Hadou #74, 2200 Kidou :Description: This Hadou has the same principle as Byakurai. While chanting the spell, the caster points the fingers of one hand towards the opponents. On each finger a dense light orb of around 2 inches diameter is formed and, when the spell is ready, each of them will shoot towards the finger's direction a rapid salvo of white lightening bullets, which are identical to Byakurai. The caster may fire up to one hundred shots, across multiple turns, but the effect and any remaining shots are immediately canceled when another spell is cast. For the multitude of bolts shot, Hyakurai is not as accurate as Byakurai, being its major advantage the fact that the caster can control the Kidou bullet salvo with the movement of the hand and fingers, being able to chase and attack a larger number of opponents. Incantation: Converge light into spaces of darkness. One hundred spears fall from the knight's hand. Looking to the North, he marches to the West. Hadou #74, Hyakurai. Houkiboshi (Comet) '- Hadou #76, 3200 Kidou :''Description: The most powerful striking kidou known to date, Comet works by having the user gather an extremely large amount of kidou into their fist. The energy shoots out like a comet from the fist, but because it is limited to the arm, it can only travel with the appendage. That doesn’t mean that it won’t deal massive damage however, as the attack has enough force to break even some of the most formidable defenses. :Incantation: Crushing star, flesh of man. The eternal sky's journey begins with a spark. Hadou #76, Houkiboshi 'Takitsuse (Torrent) '- Hadou #78, 3600 Kidou :Description: The user of this spell gathers the spiritual energy into massive clumps that gather moisture from area around. The energy expands and expands this liquid then explodes. The water bursts out in one giant tornado, shredding anything in its way. This destructive force lasts through two rounds and takes pity on nothing that stands up to it. Incantation: Poseidon’s rage, Leviathan’s anger. Lay waste to all that stands before me and wash away all sin. Until nothingness is reflected in your clear waters. Hadou #78, Takitsuse. '''Guardian’s Fist - Hadou #84, 4150 Kidou :Description: Available materials such as earth, stone and metal are massed together, forming an enormous fist. The fist reels back, then slams down on the target. Incantation: The Giant's belly rolls with thunder. Defender and destroyer, grind the secret stone. Hadou #84, Guardian’s Fist. Hadouken '- Hadou #85, 4300 Kidou : ''Description: A legendary and forbidden Kidou, rumored to possess the destructive power to vaporize a city block in an instant. Upon charging up this powerful Kidou, the user uses both of their hands to form a large controlled sphere of Kidou energy at their side. After and only after the sphere is formed they start the incantation. Once it is complete, the user surges an excess amount of Kidou energy through their arms which violently opposes the sphere in their hands causing it to become unstable. Then by swinging their arms out in the targeted direction, the sphere launches forward in a wave of energy twice the size of the user. The user can break the wave of energy at any time by grasping their hands together, which will cause it to explode as if it had hit a target. Incantation: Great King, ruler of the worlds, a guardian asks for your assistance. Lend me the strength to destroy the evils that plague society. Let my power rival the strength of the Titans themselves. Let this soul touch the legendary powers of old. Hadou #85, Hadouken! '''White Lightning Maelstrom - Hadou #86, 5200 Kidou :Description: The sky darkens as huge electrical energy is built up. From the black clouds bolts of lightning flash down in a vicious storm, striking anything. Hadou 86 covers a very large area and thus, it does not distinguish between friend and foe. All may fall victim to it. The kidou may last up to 3 turns. Incantation: The wrath of Juno, the rage of Jupiter; called forth from the fiery heavens down to the mortal earth. Hadou #86, White Lightning Maelstrom. Dancing Sparks - Hadou #87, 5500 Kidou :Description: The user gathers energy on their fingertips but not their thumbs. When the energy is fully gathered all eight bolts home straight onto their target. When the bolts strike they explode extremely violently almost certainly knocking the target of their feet. The explosions produce vast numbers of sparks that begin to dance over the target making countless small cuts until he or she rids themselves of the sparks. Each cut made by a spark is cauterised instantly, therefore they pose little threat to the recipient, however they do cause intense pain given the sheer number of them that exist. This effect is halted if the user casts another kidou on the target or a period of two rounds has passed. It is also possible to blast them away with a sufficiently large reiatsu pulse. Incantation: Dance across the skin of my foe. Let him feel the pain of a million cuts that will not bleed. Waltz across my enemy, charges of destruction. Cause him to cry out for mercy. Hadou #87, Dancing Sparks. Hiryugekizokushintenraihou (Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven-Shaking, Lightning Cannon) - Hadou #88, 5750 Kidou : Description: Fires a massive wave of spiritual pressure at the opponent. As might be guessed from the cost this is an exceptionally powerful spell that can cripple all but the most powerful opponents. Incantation: Heavens weep, gods tremble. Chaos usurps control over the skies and strikes down the guilty. Hadou #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraihou. Grand Cross - Hadou #89, 5800 Kidou :Description: The user thrusts their palms forward then separates them. A cross-shaped fissure 20 feet across is formed before them in the same motion that the user performs. A powerful searing light explodes from the gap and envelopes everything caught in its path. Incantation: The great road intersects, life and death becoming one. Created only to be destroyed, the doomed world cries. Hadou #89, Grand Cross. Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) - 'Hadou #90, 6500 Kidou :''Description: An extremely powerful Kidou used on a single opponent. A box of black energy forms around the target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. The size of this attack can fit practically any single target. Incantation: The oracle's fever grows, the chained god releases his fury. Ten spears, one hundred wounds, one thousand tears shed in mourning. Hadou #90, Kurohitsugi. Hadou #91-99 '''Avalanche - Hadou #92, 7000 Kidou : Description: The user slams his/her hands into the ground, infusing it with kidou energy to a point where the ground ruptures and snow and ice erupts like lava erupts from a volcano. The large wave of snow and ice then rapidly flows towards the target, enveloping everything in snow with its icy grip. The wave is 30 feet thick and it has no definite width since the dense snow and ice will keep on flowing into every corner, destroying everything on its path. As the snow rises upward, it will slowly begin to ice over, turning into a large sphere-like iceberg that traps all caught in it inside until it collapses violently, crushing everything caught within the attack. :Incantation: Let the fury of Mother Nature arise. Freeze over the land as you would Hell and bring forth a new Ice Age. Hadou #92, Avalanche! Hyouga Seiran (Glacier Vapor Storm) - Hadou #95, 8250 Kidou :Description: The user thrusts their weapon forward after completing the spell. A massive wave of ice and snow crashes forward in a widening cone, capable of freezing its targets and the surrounding area up to 50m in front of the caster. The width of the cone is half of its length. Incantation: Winter's breath, the glacial apocalypse. Forty-three ice floes, seventy-two white rivers. A gelid landscape remains. Hadou #95, Hyouga Seiran. Volcanic Summit - Hadou #96, 8,500 Kidou :Description: While reciting the incantation, the caster will stretch out their arms with the palms facing down and begin channeling their reiatsu at a specific point on the ground up to 100 meters. Towards the end of the incantation user will turn palms upwards, causing the ground chosen to shift and elevate. Once the incantation is finished magma will erupt from the peak and shoot as far as 70 meters in all directions. Incantation: Swirling Hell. Passionate Earth. Eighty-five ash-covered birds. Stone statues. Ten days of desolation, ten nights of pyroclastic debris. Hadou #96, Volcanic Summit. Blade Spirits- Hadou #97, 9000 Kidou :Description: Upon the utterance of this powerful kidou's incantation, a storm of swords appears overhead. Three vortexes of sharpened blades form around the target, climbing from the ground to the storm clouds overhead and filling the air with the cacophony of steel swords chiming and scraping against each other. These massive tornadoes rapidly converge on the target, drawing tighter and tighter, surrounding them in an endless stream of churning weapons. At the end of the round, the storm rapidly expands back outward, the blades disappearing with the dark clouds. Incantation: The edge of steel, roiling clouds, crashes of thunder, flashes of light. Dread as the darkness grows, quake as the wind howls, shrink back from the tumult of a thousand blades. Pain withstood through their creation, pain returned through their invocation. Hadou #97, Blade Spirits. Meteor Rain - Hadou #98, 9500 Kidou :Description: One of the most powerful and dreaded kidou there is. Only known by a few shinigami and only allowed use in sparse situations, this can be deemed one of the forbidden arts. When activated an ominous black cloud forms above the user's head, the cloud spirals about the caster feeding off the reiatsu pumped into the technique before exploding outward shrouding an area of 100m in an artificial night. In this darkness crimson tears begin to form overhead from which 1m long chunks of flaming rock pour forth decimating all caught in the kidou's shadow. The specific number is unknown but it is said to be almost over 100. Battle fields are reduced to nothing more than craters of smoldering ash in its wake. Incantation: Children of the stars rage down onto the earth, and ravage the land. Converge and meld, ripping through the now doomed planet. Separate the heavens and the earth, crumbling everything into eternal nothingness. Hadou #98, Meteor Rain. Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Tenth Division